


The Pursuit of Muchness

by KadenAadi



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You could stay.''<br/>''What an idea... a crazy, mad wonderful idea.''<br/>She looked around at the wonderful, wild and mystical beings she had met in Wonderland. But then thoughts of her mother and sister and unfinished business interlude the wonderful idea of staying.<br/>''But I cannot. There are questions I have to answer. And things I still must do...'' She frowned, as she looked at her friend, The Hatter, thinking how there friendship was the most wonderful of all the magnificent friendships she had made in Wonderland. ''I’ll be back again before you know it.''<br/>''You won’t remember me.''<br/>''Of course I will! How could I forget?''<br/>''Fairfarren, Alice.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of Muchness

When she came back, it was unexpected and strange. It made the Hatter giddy. 

 

She'd changed, a little, her eyes were darker, her hair softer, two inches, at least, longer, her skin seemed different, maybe softer, maybe rougher. Maybe she was just different. 

 

But she was there, in Underland, and she almost ran straight to the Hatters tea party, very nearly fell over her own feet doing so, smiling that smile filled with all the wonder of the world. ''Hatter!''

 

''Alice!'' He said with glee, going over to her at once. ''My dear, dear, Alice, what are you doing here?!''

 

''I fell down a rabbit hole.''

 

''Are you lying to me?''

 

''No! I would not lie to you, Hatter. I'm simply not telling you why.''

 

''Why, Alice, did you fall down a rabbit hole?''

 

''Mother is throwing a party.''

 

''And falling down a rabbit hole helps because... No, I'm not sure I understand. How exactly does falling down a rabbit hole help throwing a party?''

 

''Well, now I'm not at the party anymore.''

 

''You don't like parties very much, do you Alice?''

 

''The only parties I enjoy are tea parties, Hatter.''

 

''Well, now, come, my dear Alice, would you like to have a tea party?''

 

''Do you know, Hatter, I think I would.''

 

They sat at the long table, where cake and tea always lay, no matter what time of day it was and where the food was always fresh even after years. (Though who could say what a year truly was in Underland. Time always seemed to have a strange effect on Underland and it's community.) 

 

They laughed and joked about little things, and about how boring the party was, about how not-boring this party was. They had tea and biscuits and scones and cakes and delightful treats with funny names and delightful treats with less funny names. 

They told jokes and stories and asked each other questions, like how long and 'What have you seen, Alice?' and 'Alice, dear, where have you been?.' Alice had begun to travel, only short distances but she had plans for the World. She was captain of The Wonder now. It sounded fascinating. The Hatter marveled at the world and all the wonderful things he had, nor ever would, never seen. and Alice marveled at the Hatter and at Underland and all the magical and wonderful things she had missed, and all the things she hadn't. 

The morning sky filled with bright sun and perfectly fluffy white clouds slipped away from them and all at once and all too soon the sky had turned to navy and was littered with crystalline stars and Alice realized she had to go, for if she didn't go, she might get trapped, you know. And as much she loved Wonderland, if all her visits had taught her anything, it was that getting trapped anywhere was an awfully bad idea. 

She made to leave and the Hatter made to wishing and wondering.

He vowed to make her a hat, perhaps a wonderful hat with funny bits like bright feathers and sparkling buttons coming out every which way, up, down, sideways and longways and backways, would make her come back again.

When she left, she left too soon. 

But alas, you see. Alice can only remain in Underland when there was work to be done, and, you see, a tea party is, I am afraid to say, not work at all.

Very quickly, there was a way for her to leave, a small potion that almost appeared out of thin air. (Not entirely the case, Mally was told to deliver the potion by the White Queen, but Alice and the Hatter had been so busy with tea and cakes and all sorts of wonderful tales, it was a little difficult for them to focus on the dormouse at all.)

''Will you come back again, Alice?'' The Hatter asked, and cursed himself for how childish it was to ask a question that she simply could not know the answer to.

''Well, Hatter, Mother does through an awful lot of parties..'' She said with a cheeky smile that beneath it all she wasn't sure of anything like returning to Underland, or returning to Earth or returning anywhere.

He smiled back, as she drank the potion. ''Fairfarren, Alice.''

''Fairfarren, Hatter.'' But it was too late, she could already see the green leaves fading in around her. He couldn't have heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this planned since 2010 when AIW came out and I fell in love with the story all over again. However, this is probably the work I'm going to end up the most connected too, it mean a lot to me; I've been scared to post it. Not entirely for reaction, but because I don't like editing stories after they're publicized (with the exception of my quite often horrendous spelling, however) and so, if I decide on a better idea after posting a section, I don't know what I'll do.
> 
> I'm rambling a little bit, but basically, be gentle with this work. It's dear to my heart and my first Alice fic, so it probably won't be wonderful. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and do want more, because boy do I have more planned! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me, guys.
> 
> Kaden xo


End file.
